Firsts
by clarksonwriter17
Summary: While dancing to their song, Fabian and Nina discuss all their firsts that come with it. /Future Fabina/Drabble/For HOA One-Shot Day 2013


It was times like this when he realized how lucky he was.

His wife would smile and squat down so she would be eye level with one of their children. She would usually brush a loose piece of hair behind her ear, or maybe wipe away a tear from their cheek. And then he would think, _'This incredible woman is mine.'_

He often thought this phrase when connected to his wife. When she would give him a smile. The thought of their first kiss as a married couple. The look on her face the three times she had told him she was pregnant. The ecstatic laugh she gave when he would lift her up and spin her around the room after she told him. The look she gave to their two oldest children after they were born. And the list goes on and on and on.

But this time was much different than the others. It was late in the afternoon and Karson, their six year old son, was at a friend's house. Jordyn, who was three and turning four in a matter of days, had just woken up from a nap. She walked into the sitting room and Nina stood up from the couch and knelt in front of her as she usually did and Fabian smiled as he could see her bump protruding from under her shirt. Jordyn lifted her arms and Nina lifted her onto her hip and carried her to the couch. Jordyn sat in between them and lazily looked up at

them.

"How was your nap sleepyhead?" Nina asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Jordyn's ear and then tucking one of her own behind hers.

"Good. I was so tired mummy." She answered, leaning her head onto Fabian's side, eyes still drooping.

"You still seem tired Jordyn." Fabian said. Jordyn nodded into his side, and then yawned.

"Mummy." Jordyn mumbled into Fabian's side.

"Yeah JoJo?" She asked.

"Why do you talk funny?" Fabian and Nina both looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean JoJo?"

"Why don't you talk like daddy and Karson and me." Nina finally understood what Jordyn was asking.

"It's because I'm not from where you and daddy and Karson are from." Nina said, smoothing down her daughter's hair.

"Why not mummy?" Jordyn murmured into Fabian's side.

"Because I came here from a different place. And I had already learned how to talk differently." Jordyn nuzzled her head into Fabian's side.

"Oh." Was the faint word that came out of her mouth before she fell back asleep. Fabian swept her up and held her to his chest as he walked up the stairs. She turned the music they had been listening to before Jordyn had came down back on and waited for her husband to come back down the stairs.

When he came back down, he sat down on the couch next to Nina and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"That was random." Fabian said.

"That it was. I figured if either one of them was going to ask about my accent, it was going to be Karson." Fabian shrugged.

"Maybe it was because she was tired and she finally noticed that you sounded different." Nina shrugged as well.

"Maybe." They sat in a content silence, Nina resting her head against Fabian's shoulder and listened to the music playing from one of their iPod's. The notes of their song came on and Fabian stood up, pulling Nina with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he settled his hands on her hips and they started turning in a circle.

"What is with us and this song?" Nina asked.

"I believe we have Amber to thank for this being our song." Nina picked up her head, nodded, and smiled.

"Let's see. We have our first kiss. Our first dance. Our get back together dance." She said.

"The dance where I told you you were the one. When I proposed."

"Our first dance and kiss as a married couple."

"When you told me you were pregnant with Karson."

"When I told you that I was pregnant this time. Though that time was an accident." Fabian laughed.

"Yes. Because as soon as we started to eat dinner you blurted it out again thinking that I hadn't heard you while we were dancing." Nina shyly ducked her head down and Fabian gently tilted it back up so he could give her a lingering kiss.

"Our first family dance." Nina softly said after she pulled away, reminiscing about that dance.

"How could I forget that? I had Jordyn kicking her foot into my hip whenever she got too squashed and then Karson kept on kicking me." Fabian told her, grimacing. Nina laughed.

"Maybe this one will be calmer and not a future footballer." Nina teased. Fabian smiled.

"You would think that after thirteen years I would be happy that you're finally using British terms. Now I just want to go back to high school and listen to you ask Amber what snogging and stepping out was." Nina lightly slapped his chest.

"Shut up. When I had finally asked her, she squealed so loud I thought she had blown my eardrums."

"And then you couldn't hear for the rest of the day because of how loud she had been." He laughed. "The rest of us had thought she had killed you with her super squeal." Nina laughed.

"You had all came running in looking for me. I remember feeling all your footsteps." Nina laughed again and Fabian joined her.

Their laughter died down again and Nina set her head on Fabian's shoulder.

"What are we gonna name this one?" She questioned while they turned in a circle.

"Well that depends," he said, stooping down to kiss the top of her head. "On whether we have a boy or a girl." Nina smiled.

"I don't know. I want to say that I hope we have another girl. But at the same time I don't want Karson to be the only boy in the house." Fabian pulled back.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I was the only boy in a house full of girls and I turned out perfectly fine!" Nina giggled and tucked her head into his shoulder.

"I don't know I'm thinking maybe Madison for a girl or Parker for a boy." They rotated in another circle and Fabian tilted his head.

"What about Noah?" Nina smiled.

"I like it. Noah Rutter. Has a kind of ring to it."

"So we're agreed. Madison for a girl and Noah for a boy." Nina picked up her head and gave Fabian a radiant smile.

"I guess we are." They leaned in for a kiss and as their lips met, Nina felt a fluttering in her stomach and she smiled against his lips.


End file.
